The Writer, the Cat, and the Book
by Gods of Time
Summary: 1x2, 3x4. Duo is a writer that does not believe in fairy tales. What happens when he rescues a creature of legend and takes him as his pet? And what tale of myth does Duo find within himself? How will he brake Heero's curse?
1. Chapter 1

-1We don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters but the story is ours.

**The Writer, the Cat, and the Thick Black Book:**

**Part:1**

The world is full of legends. Of Princess and dragons. Of elves and dwarves. but this tail is of that of a demon. A neko yoki if you prefer. The legend that not many know. It tells of how a witch fell in love with a cold hearted neko yoki and he refused her. Her wrath was grate. She shifted his body and twisted his bones to be sure that no one would have him. She changed the immortal into an average shabby house cat and he was doomed to walk the earth in that form from forever into eternity.

"What a bunch of crap!" Duo said tossing the book onto his coffee table and flinging himself against his couch. "Quatre these fairytales don't exists." Duo said.

"They do to!" The small blond pouted.

"Oh really, you think so, name one that is true and has witnesses." Duo pointed out, getting off the couch and going to his kitchen to pour himself some coffee.

"All of them!" Quatre pouted and following him and making some tea.

"All of them." Duo laughed out. "Who saw the beast change into a prince? Who saw the princess kiss that ugly wart covered frog?" Duo asked.

"The Princess!" Quatre stuck his tongue out at Duo. "Oh my Allah! that poor cat!" Quatre cried looking out of the kitchen window and down into the alley.

Duo looked down at the alley and rushed from the room. "those stupid brats are at it again. They killed a dog last week." Duo said as he left the apartment. He made his way to the alley. "Knock it off." He commanded in a sharp voice.

The kids took off leaving a kitten barely breathing and bleeding in the middle of he alley.

Duo knelt down by the cat and gently ran his fingers through the matted blood covered fur, checking to see if it was still alive.

It let out a low sound that was meant to be a hiss and tried to get to its feet only to fall back onto the concrete.

"Stupid brats." Duo said and gently picked the cat up and cradled the small body in his arms, heading back to his apartment.

"Is it alive?" Quatre asked holding the door open for him.

"Yeah, barely." Duo said laying the cat on one of the cushions of the couch.

The kitten tried once again to get up and get away from the awful humans but ended up falling off the couch.

"Geez, he's scared shitless." Duo said, picking the cat back up and setting him on the couch. "Quatre go get me some wash cloths, and warm water. I've got to get him clean and see what damage there is." Duo said, his eye never leaving the cat. He gently ran his fingers over the kitten's ears.

The kitten lay down and kept his good eye locked on Duo. His eye was cold and held a promise of death.

"Its okay, those nasty children are gone. I won't hurt you." Duo said, taking the cloth from Quatre and started whipping clean the fur, finding it to be a nice clean white. "Maybe I should name him snow flake, or wing or something." Duo said with a smile.

The cat leaned into the cloth and tried to hold back his purr. It felts so well and he needed a cleaning badly.

Once the fur was cleaned off Duo picked the kitten up again and cradled him in his arm, while going into the kitchen to look for some food. "Thirsty?" Duo asked, setting the cat on the counter gently and turned the sink on getting a shallow dish and filling it with water. The dish was small enough that the kitten wouldn't have to get up to drink from it.

'This human may not be that bad. I'll stay until I'm healed then I'm out of here' the kitten thought as he lapped the water.

Duo found a fresh can of tuna and opened it, scooping half of it onto a small plate and placing it next to the water bowl. "Maybe I'll keep you." Duo said watching the cat.

"He is cute Duo." Quatre said. "Crap, I have to go; I'm going to be late for my date with Trowa." Quatre said. Duo laughed and said good bye to the blond boy.

"But you'll need a name." Duo said turning back tot he cat.

The kitten never took his eyes off his. He was thankful to be clean and able to open both eyes once again. He moved to the plate and chomped it down. It had been years since he had something other the garbage to eat.

"You like that?" Duo said, putting a little more down for the kitten. "Well I can't call you cat so how about Snowball, you're as white as one anyway." Duo said, gently petting the cat's back. The kitten let out a growl. No one was going to call him Snowball!

"Okay okay, how about Wing?" Duo asked.

'That's far better,' the kitten thought and went back to eating.

"Then Wing it is." Duo said and watched the cat eat

The kitten finished and stretched. He jumped off the table and wobbled his way out of the room.

Duo followed him and picked him up. "I don't think it's a good thing for you to be walking around. You're pretty banged up, little buddy." Duo said and carried the kitten into his bed room. He set the cat on the bed and closed the door, going to his closet to get ready for bed.

You may be wondering why the yoki in the story turned the witch down. He did it for the same reason the kitten could not take his eyes off Duo as he undressed. Men made him drool.

Duo examined his shirt and threw it into the hamper. He lowered his pants leaving his boxers on and turned off the lights. He crawled into bed under the covers. "Come here Wing, you can sleep on the pillow if you want." Duo said with a smile.

Wing stared at him. His blue eyes took in the luscious view as he walked to the pillow in a daze. Not once did his eyes leave Duo.

He was entranced by the way the human glowed in the moonlight showing off his muscles and fine skin.

Duo reached out and cupped the kittens face. "You are a cutie aren't you?" Duo said and kissed the kitten's nose before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

Wing felt completely worn out and he fell asleep before he even reached the pillow.

Duo woke up the next morning with something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and found Wing almost nose to nose with him. He smiled.

Wing's eyes were still closed and his breath was even as he lay on the sheet.

Duo ran his fingers through Wings fur gently loving the soft fur under his fingers.

A soft purr rattled from the kitten as it stretched.

Duo laughing lightly, lifting his head to look at the clock then He laid his head back on the pillow and watched the kitten.

Wing's eyes shot open and the purr stopped as he put distance between him and the human. He let out a hiss not sure were he could run to.

Duo sat up and reached for Wing. "Hey hey it's okay, no ones going to hurt you." Duo said.

Wing let out a hiss and his claws flew at Duo's hand. He growled and backed away with his ears flat against his head.

Duo pulled his hand back wincing slightly. He looked at the cuts that were bleeding slightly.

Wing growled and bolted from the bed and behind the couch.

Duo sighed and got out of bed. He went into the kitchen and started cooking some breakfast. He made up a little dish of salmon for the cat, making sure to put a little lemon on it to give it some flavor, and poured a bit of non fat milk for him. "Breakfast," Duo said setting the dishes near the couch. "You sure are a moody little ball of fur this morning." Duo said and stood to go take a shower, leaving the door opens a crack so he could hear the kitten in case it got into some trouble.

Wing waited until he was out of sight and sprang from the couch running past his meal. He made his way up to the counter taking small hops from the chair and table his eyes fell on a white bag and he pounced it sending it to the floor with a crash along with some dishes.

Duo rushed out of the bathroom a towel sloppily wrapped around his waist. "What happen?" He asked no one and looked around the kitchen. He sighed and started picking up the dishes. He eyed Wing with a stern eye. "Go eat your breakfast." He said just as sternly.

The cat hopped down into the flower that covered the floor and walked off with his head held high. White paw prints could now be found all over the apartment.

Duo sighed and cleaned up the kitchen as quickly as he could then went in search of the trouble maker. "You need a bath, flower paws." Duo said, picking the cat up.

Wing tried to get away but gave up when he saw the water. This was one of the strange things about Wing. He liked water.

Duo lowered Wing into the water, shocked to find that the cat liked it. Duo poured some soup into his hand and started rubbing it into the cat's fur.

Wing pulled away and swam around the tub dodging Duo's hands.

"Hey, come here you little squirt." Duo said and caught the cat and started washing out the soap. "You are feisty." Duo said.

Wing bit his hand but not hard enough to draw blood. He wanted to swim.

Duo let go of him. "There all done, if you want you can swim, just meow when you're done and I'll get you out." Duo said and stood to finished dressing himself.

Wing was a little disappointed that the flesh got covered up. He mewed and tried to get out of the tub only to fall back in.

Duo went to the tub a little surprised that the cat actually meowed to get out. "Wow it's like you understand me." Duo said with a smile, lifting the cat and wrapping him in a towel and gently started to rub him dry.

Wing allowed himself to be dried and jumped down to eat his breakfast.

Duo watched for a moment before he went to the task of brushing his hair, and braiding it quickly.

The kitten found a cushion in the corner of the room and lay down to watch Duo with his cold blue eyes.

Duo went to his computer and started typing quickly. He'd stop every few minutes to write something down, or to think for a bit. "Hmmmmm...Quatre and his Fairy Tales," He said. Duo looked at the kitten. "Can you believe he wants me to write a fairy tale?" Duo asked Wing. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

When he got back the word baka was in the middle of his screen and Wing was now on top of the monitor staring at him.

Duo stared at the scream for a minute then at the cat. "You can type." Duo walked away from the computer. "I need to go out, I'm started to talk to a cat..." Duo mumbled, grabbing his wallet and his keys.

The cat's eyes followed him the whole way out the door.

Duo shut and locked the door. He soon found himself at a pet store, buying things for Wing.


	2. Chapter 2

-1We don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters but the story is ours.

**The Writer, the Cat, and the Thick Black Book:**

**Part:2**

Wing had been good deciding to sleep the whole time he was gone.

Duo entered his apartment and put the bags on the floor. Closing the door, he turned to busy himself with unpacking the products. "Wing, come here." Duo said excitedly, only half expecting the cat to come to him.

Wing stretched lazily and slowly walked into the other room hissing at the human to even think of demanding something.

Duo blinked a few times at the cat. "I bought you some toys." Duo said with a smile tossing a ball with a bell towards Wing.

He watched it role by and looked back up at Duo 'you have got to be kidding.'

Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine, how about this." Duo said winding was a toy mouse and letting it go towards Wing.

Again he just watched it go by then his cold eyes returned to Duo a little annoyed.

Duo sweat dropped and pulled out a food and water dish. "Do you like them?" Duo asked showing them to Wing.

Wing nodded and let one short meow out that almost sounded like 'hai'.

Duo lifted an eye brow but ignored the meow as just over exaggeration. "I also bought you a nice little collar." Duo said holding up the item for Wing to inspect.

Wing's nose hit the little bell and watched it as it let out a low ring. His tail swayed and he looked up at Duo placing his neck on the caller.

Duo smiled and placed the collar loosely around Wing's neck. "Glad to see you like it. Now I have to finish that chapter before dinner. You behave yourself and I'll make you anything you want for dinner." Duo said and went to his computer.

Wing followed him taking his place back on top of the monitor. His icy blue eyes still locked on Duo.

Duo typed steadily for almost two hours before stretching his arms over his head. He smiled up at Wing. "Well you behaved so what do you want to eat?" Duo asked bringing Wing into the kitchen and bringing out beef, chicken, salmon, and tuna out for him to decided.

Wing knocked the beef, salmon and tuna off the table. Then went and sat by his dish. 'salmon. it's been so long! I'll be good... for now'

Duo picked up the objects and tossed them into the fridge. "Salmon it is." Duo said and made Salmon for both of them. A moment later he put some into Wings dish. "Milk or Water?" Duo asked holding a cup of water and a cup of milk for Wing to decide.

'Milk.' He mewed staring at the milk.

Duo poured the milk, looking at Wing. "It's like you can understand me. You're a special Kitten aren't you." Duo said rubbing Wing's head and standing to let Wing eat in peace.

Wing purred as he lapped his milk and nibbled at the salmon. 'I can be your cat I guess. Just watch the moon.' He mewed rubbing against Duo's leg an heading into the other room for a cat nap on Duo's bed.

Duo cleaned up and watched some TV. It was well passed eleven when he went to his room for bed. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he found a man laying on his bed. "Hey!" He snapped.

The man sat up. The little bell on his neck ringing as he rubbed the sleep out of his stunning but cold blue eyes. He was hansom that was plane to see. He was only covered by the tossed sheet and the caller. A white tail twitched behind him and white cat ears popped out of his short messy chocolate hair.

Duo froze. "Wing?" He whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

"Hn?" The man on the bed stretched and his eyes followed Duo.

Duo swallowed and looked around. "Who are you?" He asked looking back at the man.

He looked out the window and found a full moon streaming in. His eyes fell on his arms and a small smirk came to his lip when he found that he was back in his true form. "Wing... You don't know the pain you would have went through if you called me snowball"

Duo reached for the door knob of his room, intending to leave this nightmare. "Um...um...I'm dreaming...Oh my god, I fell asleep at my desk." Duo said a little dazed.

"Duo?" Wing followed him unaware that all he had on was the caller.

Duo waved his hands. "Nononono stay there, you're naked..." Duo said and backed up a step.

Wing looked down looking at his body trying to see what was wrong. "Is that bad?"

"Um, not really." Duo said honestly. "But you should probably put these on." Duo said tossing him some boxers.

Wing did as he was told and followed Duo. "Why do you think you are dreaming?" the boxers were a little to tight showing off more then they covered. Luckily nothing fell out.

"Because cats cannot turn into gorgeous men." Duo said. It was a dream so he didn't care if Wing knew he thought he was hot.

"Gorgeous?" Wing looked confused. "I'm a Yoki. Not a man"

"See now I know I'm dreaming." Duo said with a smile towards Wing and sat down on the couch.

"Why?" Wing asked and laid like a cat on the couch beside Duo.

"Because Quatre explained about the Yoki to me the other day. Now I'm dreaming that my new cat is a gorgeous Yoki. That's just to much of a coincidence for me." Duo said.

"Believe what you won't." Wing rolled off the couch and to his feet. "I do this every full, new, and blue moon." He stretched and went back to lay on the bed

Duo followed him. "So what is your name then. I mean is it just Wing? Or did you have one before I got you." Duo asked giving into the dream.

"A long time ago. I was called Heero." He answered laying on the bed looking like a wet dream come true.

"That's a nice name, do you want me to just call you that?" Duo asked laying on the bed next to him.

"Either is fine" He purred and drifted off to sleep.

Duo watched him and was soon asleep as well. Morning came and Heero returned to the small form of a cat curled up into a ball in the boxers.

Duo woke up with the alarm and was surprised to find Wing sleeping in a pair of boxers. His eyes widened. "Wing, where did you get these?" Duo asked picking up the boxers. Wing ignored him as he stretched and moved to Duo's lap. "I had the weirdest dream that you were a Yoki and your name was Heero." Duo said with a smile. "To bad it was only a dream." The kitten gave his a confused as his head tilted. "Maybe I should call you Heero." Duo said with a smile caressing the kittens cheeks softly, and scratching behind his ear.

Heero tried not to purr. He tried to be mean and defiant. Duo's fingers felt so good and it was better then living on the street. If he had to live forever like this, he would take what time this human had. A purr vibrated and he let go.

Duo giggled and continued to pet him. "You're like a machine." He said with a smile. "A very cute one." The phone started ringing. Duo reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the cordless from the charger. "Hello." He said, and went back to his petting.

"Duo! how is he doing?" The little blonde's voice came over the line.

Heero glared at the phone and turned his back to Duo in protest

"He's fine, cute and moody, but he's fine. I think I'm going to keep him Quatre, it's awfully lonely when I have to sit here typing all the time." Duo smiled at Wing and reached for him drawing the cat into his arms and started rubbing his belly.

'that's better' wing purred closing his eyes.

"Really? He looked like he was on death's door! Are you sure he's better already?" Quatre said with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, he's walking around, knocking over flour bags, and swimming in the tub. He may be sore but other then that he's fine, the little cuts on his body are almost completely healed." Duo said. He started scratching under Wing's chin.

"Cats don't heal that fast Duo!" Quatre gasped.

_**Toola: **_Yes! Another chapter from Anu and yours truly! I really do love this story and I hope you do to. The think is I can't tell how well you liked it if you don't review!! Ssssooo… REVIEW! )


	3. Chapter 3

-1Part 3:

'oh that's the spot' Wing wiggled in Duo's arms.

"They don't?" Duo asked. "Well this one does." Duo said defiantly, trying not to laugh at what Wing was doing and continued to scratch under his chin.

"What else has happened Duo? anything odd?" Quatre asked.

"No." Duo said. "Had a weird dream last night." Duo said getting a little distracted with Wing.

"What about?" the blond asked very interested. Wing jumped out of Duo's hold and ran to get the ball with a bell in it.

"Where you going Wing?" Duo said watching the cat from his bed. "A guy, he had a white tail and white ears, and Wing's eyes." Duo said. Wing ran back into the room and onto the bed playing with the ball.

"Really! what did he say?" Quatre seemed suddenly excited.

"He said his name was Heero, and that he wasn't a dream, but I told him it was because you had already told me about Yoki and that's why I was dreaming it, then he fell asleep." Duo said watching Heero playing with the ball.

"I'm coming over!" was the last thing Duo heard before the line went dead. He hung up the phone and watched Heero. Heero flicked the ball at Duo and it hit him in the chest.

Duo rolled the ball to him. "I think Quat's coming over." He said and got out of bed.

A few minuet later a knocking came at the door and Heero hid behind the couch.

Duo opened the door. "Hey Quat." He said and let the blond boy in

"Where is he?" Quatre asked some how bouncing with the large book in his hands.

Quatre made his way to the table putting the old book down.

"He's shy." Duo said. "What's that?" Duo asked looking at the book.

"A book of legions" Quatre opened the book that looked as though it was about to fall apart. "Does he answer to the name you where given in your dream?"

"Heero, are you hungry?" Duo asked. Seeing if Wing would come out.

The cat was suddenly at Duo's feet. He kept an eye on Quatre and Duo between them.

"Do you want Tuna or beef?" Duo asked walking to the fridge and pulling out the objects. "I don't have any more salmon."

Wing moved under the hand that held the beef but set a cold glare on Quatre.

"He wants beef." Duo said and went to start preparing the food. "So yes he does come to the name Quatre." Duo said, placing the beef on a skillet on the stove top.

"Heero! He answered to Heero!" Quatre squeaked and flipped to a story in the book.

"Yeah!" Duo said focusing on his cooking. "You want some Quatre?" He asked.

"No" Quatre said as he flipped through the pages to a picture of a neko yoki chained to a wall. A pink witch with dirty blond hair toying with him. The yoki was well built and wore a silk robe. His hair was short and the color of dark chocolate with white cat ears. His eyes were a fierce blue. His white tail was in the witch's hands.

"Is this him?"

"Yup!" Duo said happily. Then his eyes widened. "THAT"S JUST COINCEDENCE!" He snapped.

"He's a cursed yoki!" Quatre pleaded

"Look!" He turned the page and it held the picture of a white kitten the look exactly like Duo's new cat.

"So. I'm still keeping him Quatre. Those kids nearly killed him." Duo said, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"They did or would have if he was a normal cat!" Quatre said. "And I never said that you had to get rid of him." the kitten hissed at Quatre and curled between Duo's feet.

Duo smiled. "Maybe I should right my book about a neko Yoki then." Duo said looking down at Heero.

"Did he say when he changes?" Quatre reached to pet Heero put backed away at a deadly hiss.

"Whenever the moon with whole, full, blue, new, all that good stuff." Duo said, adding a few spices to his food.

"There was a full moon last night Duo" Quatre said and sat at the table.

"You're point?" Duo asked. Already knowing what Quatre was going to say. "Well see on the new moon. It's two weeks away. Okay Quatre." Duo said.

"Agreed" Quatre said

Duo scooped up some food and placed in in Heero's food dish, picking up the milk dish and washing it out and filling it with fresh water. "So when's my deadline for the book, I'm almost done." Duo said.

"The new moon" Quatre pouted.

Duo sighed. "Okay, two weeks it is then." Duo sat down at the table and dug into his own food.

Heero did the same but still kept an eye on Quatre.

"think the eclipse tomorrow will affect him" Quatre perked up.

"Hmm, I don't know, you're the myth fanatic, and Fairytale expert." Duo said with a smirk. "How was your date with Trowa?'

"It was grate" Quatre cooed. "If all the other things that happen with the moon make him change then tomorrow should too."

Duo eyed Heero. "As long as he doesn't try to kill me or anything, I'm cool with it." Duo said.

"Ouch!" The mouse toy suddenly hit Quatre in the back of the head and Heero could now be found under Duo's chair.

Duo started laughing. "He's playing Quatre." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Quatre pouted on his way out the door leaving the book wide open on the table.

"Bye Quatre talk to you tomorrow." Duo said.

Heero batted at the braid that dangled just brushing the floor.

Duo laughed and moved so that he laid on the floor eye level with Heero. Tickling the cats nose with the end of his hair.

The next day the kitten could be found on Duo's chest. The sunlight bathed them but changed at the start of the eclipse. Duo shifted in his sleep and the wait on his chest shifted. Heero twitched a little as his body began to change.

Duo opened his eyes and looked down on his chest eyes wide and watched what was happening in shock.

The kitten grew and change in the odd light of the equips. He became more and more hummed until the man from the other night lay naked on top of Duo. His head rested on Duo's chest as he slept.

Duo swallowed hard. "Hey, wake up Heero." Duo said.

Heero stretched but only to rub his head into Duo's chest and grip his shirt with his hand

Duo shifted again. "Heero I think you need to get up." Duo said again.

A soft purr came from the yoki as he slowly started to wake not meaning to press against Duo when he stretched only half awake.

Duo closed his eyes and then opened them once Heero stopped dressing. "I guess I'm not dreaming after all." He said.

"Your friend was right" Heero stood at the foot of the bed dressed in the same boxers that

Duo had given him the other night. The tight blue ones.

Duo sat on the edge of the bed not looking at Heero. "I don't understand how this could be possible."

"I was cursed but a witch." Was the Yoki simple explanation as he laid beside Duo with his head almost rubbing against Duo's leg.

"I understand that part, it's the cursed part, and the witch part that is impossible." Duo looked down at Heero. "The story says that you didn't like her?" Duo asked.

"Hai" Heero's eyes closed. "I don't like females..."

"You don't like females...wow...that..." Duo closed his mouth a stood. "She cursed you because you don't like females!" He nearly yelled. "That's one cruel...witch." Duo said.

"She wanted me. I refused her" Heero's eyes were back on Duo.

"Are...are you hungry?" Duo asked, looking at Heero with a awkward smile.

"Hai" Heero nodded as he stood coming to the same height as Duo. Not including his ears.

Duo headed towards the kitchen. "So is there a way for you to break the spell or curse or

whatever?" Duo asked.

Heero did not answer. He had walked the Earth since the times of ancient Japan and he had yet to brake it. He new how but if he told it would not work.

Duo looked at Heero with a lifted brow. "No answer, does that mean yes I don't want to tell you or no, stop bothering me about it?" Duo asked.

"I can't tell you" Heero's voice was cold. Not the it wasn't usually. But this time it held ice.

"Okay." Duo said a little defensively. "What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Whatever you make is fine." He sat at the table looking out the window.

Duo cooked in silence. bringing the food to Heero and sat down across from him, focusing on his food, some of his hair had come loose from his braid and ran down the sides of his face. he tucked it behind his ear , still looking down at his food.

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked picking up on how to use a fork by watching Duo.

"No." Duo said looking up at Heero. "It's just a little hard to take in is all." He looked back down at his food. "I've always thought this kind of stuff was only in fairytales."

"Most of the time it is. I met a dragon once..." Heero recalled his trip to China. "I met my first fairy yesterday..." Heero missed Duo's talking.

"How did you meet your first Fairy yesterday, you where here with me and Quatre." Duo said, looking up at Heero again.

"You can't tell?" Heero looked a little shocked. He thought it was obvious.

"Hmm, can't tell what?" Duo asked.

"your friend. He's a fairy" Heero said finishing off his food.

Duo started laughing. "Quatre may be gay Heero, but he's not a fairy." Duo said.

"He is a creature you humans call myth. like me" Heero got up and went to find his ball.

Duo sat there for a few minutes and eyed the book that Quatre had left there. He flipped through the pages a little then stopped. "Oh my god, that's Trowa." He whispered and read about the elf. He turned a few more pages and found one of Quatre. "Geeze, this is too much." Duo mumbled massaging his temples.

"Magic attracts magic." Heero said returning the kitchen playing with his ball. "And there is no stopping it"

Duo stood. "I have to finish working on my book. If you want we can got out later, or something. I don't know how long you'll be human this time around." Duo said.

"An eclipse is always different. one time it lasted 3 days" Heero said and laid on the floor near Duo's computer.

Duo smiled and started typing steadily. "Do you know what you want to do?" Duo asked, pausing to think of another line.

"You decide" Heero said and his ears twitched to the door just before a knock came

Duo got up and went to the door looking out the peep whole.

"Duo let me in!" Quatre pouted in the hall with Trowa right behind him.

Duo opened the door but stood in the way of Quatre and Trowa coming in. "Yes?" He coolly.

"I told you I was coming over. Let us in" Quatre said and tried to slip by him.

"Why?" Duo asked blocking his view. "Why didn't you tell me what you were?" Duo asked.

"He changed?" Quatre jumped for joy. "So he told you?"

"Yeah he told me, but you're my friend Quatre, why didn't you tell me?" Duo asked.

"You don't believe in that sort of thing." Quatre huffed. "I'm a fairy in more ways the one. That does not change who I am,"

Duo sighed and moved out of the way so that Trowa and Quatre could come in. "Still could have told me." He mumbled and shut the door behind them.

"Where is he?" Quatre asked looking around and not finding the Yoki in sight.

Duo looked around. "I don't know." He said seeing that Heero wasn't near his desk anymore.

"Heero!" He called out.

"Hai?" Heero called from the balcony.

Duo went out to the balcony and smiled at Heero. "We have guest." He said.

_**Please review. No one seems to like it so review if you want more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-1Part 4:

"I know" Heero answered and followed Duo into the apartment. Quatre blushed at the sight of him. only in tight blue boxers that he knew were Duo's.

Duo sweat dropped. "He's a lot more muscled then I am." Duo said defensively and grabbed Heero by the arm pulling him into his room to find him some descent cloths.

Heero stepped out of the room in a blue button up shirt and black jeans that were tight but not tight enough to be unutterable.

"Fairy, elf" Heero gave them a slight bow.

"I just have the ending left, Quat, I'll give you the book tomorrow." Duo said.

"Why are you bowing to them?" Duo asked.

"It is proper greeting between immortals" Heero answered. "I am Heero Yuy. a pleasure."

"Quatre Winner" Quatre gave a bow and a smile.

Duo smirked. "I'm not immortal so I don't bow." He sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Listening to them introduce themselves. "Trowa Barton." Trowa said bowing slightly.

Heero followed Duo and wanted to curl up on his lap but settled for sitting beside him.

"So what are you guys up to today. I was going to take Heero out, but seeing at he has a tail and ears, he'll need a hat, and something to cover that tail." Duo said.

"Hn" Heero ran a hand through his hair and his ears vanished and he now had human ears. His tail was no longer in sight either.

"How did you do that?" Duo said nearly jumping from the couch.

"Magic" Heero chuckled and it sounded odd in his cold voice.

Duo smiled and sighed shaking his head. "I have got to get use to this."

"You two make such a cute pare!" Quatre giggled snuggling with Trowa in the chair.

Duo blushed and looked at Heero, with a shy smile.

"Pare?" Heero asked not getting what the blond had said.

"He thinks we make a cute couple." Duo said explaining what Quatre meant.

Heero looked at Duo and his eyes traveled his body as his blush grew.

"What!" Duo said. "I'm not that bad." He added and started laughing.

"I know!" Heero whispered averting his eyes.

Duo stopped laughing and looked at Heero. Quatre stepped in though. "Why don't we all go out to a movie." He said.

"Movie?" Heero asked. "I'll find out when he get there" Heero was getting a little frustrated at not knowing what anything was. But that's what happened when you where trapped as a cat an fighting all the time.

Duo drove to the theater with Quatre and Trowa in the back and Heero in the passenger. "What movie do you fools want to see?' Duo asked.

"The new pirate one!" Quatre called.

"But you already seen it three times Quatre." Duo said.

"Four" Trowa corrected as they walked in and paid. Heero jumped when he saw a pirate take out his brain and lick it but he enjoyed himself. soon after he felt really tire and rested his head on Duo's shoulder only to turn back into a cat.

Duo looked over to wear Heero was sitting, and sighed. He reached over and picked Heero up, before the seat threatened to fold on him and put him in his lap. not even aware that he had started petting Heero while watching the movie.

Heero cuddled into him and purred softly as he fell asleep.

Duo held Heero under his shirt as he made his was out of the theater a while later, hiding the kitten from the security and workers.

In his sleep his head rubbed against Duo's skin. the purr getting a little louder.

Duo had to stop himself from laughing until he was out of the theater.

"Duo what's the matter?" Quatre asked.

"Heero's fur with ticking me." He said with a smile and pulled the cat out and cradled him in his arms.

"I bet his life has been excruciating." Quatre said as he rubbed behind one of the kitten's ears.

"If it was anything like what had happened in the alley. It won't happen again Quatre, I won't let him be hurt any more. All this is hard to believe, but I think I'll get use to it." Duo said with a smile to his friends.

"What happens after you pass? He's immortal Duo. He will out live you and me." Quatre gave him a sad smile.

"Damn it Quatre, I'm 21 think you can not talk about my death." He said with a growl. "Plus I will have a kid and I'll make sure he is taken care of forever, until the spell can be lifted."

"The spell is death Duo" Quatre's hands flew over his mouth. "I should not have said that"

"What do you mean death?" Duo asked.

"He has to find death..." Quatre answered and started to cry.

"Someone has to kill him?" Duo asked.

"He's immortal Duo. He can't be killed" Quatre answered and hugged Trowa as he caught up with them.

"So you mean the god of death?" Duo asked. He might as well have said it, looking at him, he was with a yoki, a fairy, and an elf, maybe gods existed as well.

"That's it! Duo your a genies! I took it as hopeless!" Quatre said starting to bounce happier now.

"But you forget. The God of Death has his own curse upon him" Trowa added. Even though he had just entered the conversation, he new what they where talking about.

"He has his own curse on him?" Duo asked. "I can't believe this, why is he cursed?"

"All I remember is that he was cursed to live as a human being reborn again and again. I think it was over a prank he played on another god" Trowa added his bit once again.

"That's a little harsh." Duo deadpanned.

"It was a nasty trick" Quatre grinned and led them back to the car.

"Oh, well forever is a long time, and I'm sure the trick didn't last that long." Duo said, somehow knowing that he was right.

"I'll look up how to find him. Night Duo" Quatre said goodbye as they dropped Duo off at his apartment and then the elf and the fairy left.

Duo carried Heero to his room and laid the kitten on the bed, going back to his kitchen to make some dinner. It was still early and he wasn't tired yet. He took his meal to the table and looked through the book again, reading everything he could on all the creatures.

He got about half way into the book and something hit his leg. Heero had come into the kitchen and batted at Duo without the use of his claws. He then pounced on Duo's long tempting braid.

"Hey." Duo said playfully, walking away from Heero and making sure to swing his braid as he went.

Heero went after him and jumped for the braid.

Duo swung around and caught Heero in his arms. "You little devil." He sat down on the couch so he could see Heero.

The kitten stared at him once again. He sat motionless to the point he almost looked stuffed. His blue eyes never turned or missed the slightest shifts that Duo made.

"I'm going to help you Heero. I'm going to look for him, and I'm going to help you lift this curse." He said, meaning every word.

Heero suddenly jumped down and ran into the bedroom and under the bed.

"Heero!" Duo called after him and leaned back against the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Hours had passed and Heero had not come out. Even when Duo called his to eat. Duo went into the bedroom and laid on the floor so he could see the silhouette of Heero's body. "Did I say something wrong? I thought you would like to be normal again, living without this curse." Duo said.

Heero mewed but did not move. He knew that the terms of the curse meant that to brake it meant that he could not be with Duo. He did not know why but the thought of not being with the human sent a sharp pain through his chest.

Duo sighed and got off the ground, going into the bathroom to take a shower leaving the door open so he could hear Heero.

Heero came out slowly and laid just under the foot of the bed. Just waiting.

Duo stepped out of the shower a few moments later and came into the room wearing only a pair of loose pants.

Heero watched him out the corner of his eye but made no sound or movement.

"Are you still mad at me for trying to help you?" Duo asked. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over him. "I'll give you your space, but on the new moon I want to talk." Duo said and closed his eyes to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning something warm was against his chest. Something warm and soft. Duo smiled and cuddled with his little kitten not wanting to get up yet.

Heero decided then and there that it was impossible to brake the curse. He knew that he and Death had to fall into love and that would be impossible on his side. He knew what it was now. The joy he felt when Duo was around. The way he could not take his eyes from him. Just Duo. He was in love and there was no room in his heart for the God of Death. Only room for Duo. He laid there and let his purr go and it was louder then ever.

Duo smiled. "You really are a little machine aren't you." He said, petting Heero's under his chin.

Heero stretched and his head fell back showing off his snow white neck.

"I hope Death is a nice guy. I really want to help you." Duo said with a smile but Heero hissed.

"Why are you hissing when I say that Heero. Don't you want to be normal again. Then maybe we really could be together, like Quatre said. I really like hanging out with you." Duo said with a sad smile.

Tears streamed down Heero's face and he crawled under the blanket.

Duo lifted the blanket. "Heero." He pulled Heero into his arms. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just want you to be happy." Duo said. "And what happens when I die, you will be left alone." Duo pointed out.

Heero cuddled as close to him as he could. 'I'll take what I can'

That was when the phone rang. "Crap." Duo said and got out of bed, Heero still in his arms and answered the phone. "Yeah, Quat." He said knowing it was Quatre.

"How are things?" Quatre asked sounding a little sad.

"Good, why?" Duo asked. "Quatre is something wrong."

"I don't think you want to brake Heero curse" He said trying to keep calm.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"You will loose him..." The blond answered reluctantly.

--------------

Doom doom dooooooooooooooom mahahaha we hope you liked it and there will be more .


	5. Chapter 5

-1Part 5:

"What?" Duo said almost dropping the phone.

"He and the God of Death have to fall in love... He will have to leave you." Quatre sobbed.

Duo sighed and looked down at Heero tears coming to his eyes. "I just want him to be happy Quatre, if he wants we can if he doesn't then we won't." Duo said.

"You should talk with him the first chance you get, I have to go. Goodbye." Quatre sobbed and hung up the phone.

"Quatre Wait why are you crying?" Duo said, but the line was cut. Duo sighed. He hung up the phone and headed for the kitchen. "Are you hungry you didn't eat last night." Duo asked.

Heero crawled into his shirt and curled up.

Duo went about making eggs and bacon and went back to the book on the table. he only had a few more creatures to read about.

The little kitten was soon a sleep and the purr started loudly once again.

Duo finally came to the last creature, what looked to be a man with long chestnut hair. The figure was clad in all black robes the ends where ripped and warn, while his hands held a large silver and gold scythe. The position of the figure was that his the face but his eyes where glowing through his hair. a deep violet glow.

Heero's head popped out the top of Duo's shirt and he licked the writer's chin.

'That's Him Heero." Duo said pointing to the book and rubbing Heero's cheek.

The kitten jumped onto the book and studied it before he looked back at Duo with tear filled hopeful eyes.

"What is it?" Duo asked. He looked back down to the book when the door bell rang. He went to the door and took the package from the mailman. "Finally, I've been waiting for this package for ever." Duo's hair was down cascading down his back. "Thank you." He said to the mailman and closed the door. putting the newly sent program on his table near the door. He turned to look at Heero. "How do you find a god?" He asked.

Heero jumped off the book and closed it. He then waited for Duo.

Duo went back to the table. "You know Quatre said that He was cursed too. looks like you two have something in common huh?" He said with a smile, pulling Heero into his arms. The kitten mewed happily and watched what Duo was doing.

He went into his office and set Heero on the desk. "I mean I didn't even put permanent dye in the bottle either. I'm sure Nataku was able to wash it out." Duo said as he typed then his fingers froze and he blinked a few times.

'Nataku?' Heero jumped and laid on top of the monitor.

"I mean Wufei...wait." Duo looked up at Heero. Duo blinked a bit mentally searching over his words.

Heero purred loudly and jumped into Duo's lap.

"That's weird." Duo said and went back to his typing, trying to ignore what he had just said.

Heero rubbed against him and could not wait until the new moon.

Duo spent the rest of the day typing, and managed to finish his book. it took almost an hour for the pages to print. He bound them, and wrapped them. "I'll send these off in the morning. He looked at the clock and was surprised to find it almost midnight.

Heero watched him not letting Duo out of his sight as they walked through the apartment.

Two weeks passed by fairly quickly. Duo could tell Quatre and Trowa were hiding something, but he didn't bother them, he didn't think he could handle another surprise. His dreams had started to become wired, dreaming of the god in the book, and of Wufei with pink hair. Dreaming of how Death was punished, but they always repeated themselves. He pushed them away and continued to work. He had started a new book, though he was having problems getting it started. "How about a story about You Heero?" Duo asked sitting down at his desk.

Heero was watching the setting sun. There would be no moon tonight.

"What's up Heero?" Duo asked looking over at the cat who was on the window ceil.

The last of the sun's rays drifted below the trees and Heero stared to change. Soon Heero the demon sat on the ceil and the kitten was no were to be found.

Duo looked away with a smile on his lips. "Glad to see you back." He said.

"Duo" Heero walked over to him and tilted his head up. He placed a loving kiss on the human's soft lips.

Duo closed his eyes and kissed Heero back, slowly wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.

"I loved you. Even before I knew" He whispered and kissed him again as he pulled him closer.

"But Heero, you can't." Duo said. "If you love me then what about the curse." Duo added even though he was hugging Heero even tighter.

"I did not want to find Death at first. But when it was clear who Death was... I found new hope in the violet eye of the one I love." Heero said pulling him into the kitchen and opened the book.

"Heero you're not suggesting that I'm Death." Duo said looking at the picture.

Heero flipped the page and there was a picture that made it clear. Death's hood was down showing Duo's face.

Duo's eyes widened. Then they closed. After a minute of silence Duo opened his eyes and glared. "They punished me for dyeing Wufei's hair pink." Duo growled out.

"The punishment does not seem to fit." Heero stood behind him and put his arms around his waist. "I'm glade they did thought, or I may have never found you."

Duo blushed. "Well the hair dye was just the tip of the iceberg, but we won't get into that now." Duo said. "So how do I break this curse of yours?" duo asked.

Duo had yet to except him. Heero held him close and hoped beyond hope that he would say it. He had proclaimed his love and he could not put the words into Duo's mouth. He pulled away and left Duo in the kitchen as he disappeared into the bedroom to lay down.

Duo followed him. "Why won't you tell me?" Duo asked standing at the foot of the bed.

"I can't" Heero laid on his stomach not looking at Duo.

Duo sighed and crawled onto the bed wrapping his arms around Heero. "But I want you to be happy Heero. I don't want you to live like this forever. I want to be with you. Heero...I..." Duo took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

He had only known Heero for a few weeks, had only seen him like this twice before.

"You don't have to say it" Heero pulled him into a hug and kissed his chest. He then rested his head there.

"What Say that I love you Heero, because I do." Duo said kissing the top of Heero's head.

Heero's eyes flew open and they were glowing a fierce blue.

"I do Heero. I love you." Duo said watching Heero.

His body jerked but soon rested calmly against Duo's.

"I'll find you every time Duo. I promise" Heero whispered as his eyes returned to normal.

Duo smiled. "But I won't remember you." Duo said and sat up.

"I don't care." Heero pulled him into a kiss. "I'll keep coming to you until the end of time."

"You will watch me die over and over, spend years alone until I am reborn, then have to wait until I'm even old enough. I don't want you to leave like that Heero." Duo said slamming his fist on the bed. "I want you to be happy. I want to be happy with you." He placed his hands on either side of Heero's cheeks.

"I'll take want I can get" Heero leaned in for another kiss.

Duo's eyes welled up with tears and he started crying, still kissing Heero. He pulled away and rested his head on Heero's chest. "But I can't be happy knowing that when I die I will leave you alone. That you will have to start over again, and again, and that I'll just be ignorant to it all." Duo sobbed.

"Then we'll have to brake your curse. But I'll watch over you until then." Heero answered.

Duo smiled at Heero, then his smile widened. "You still have a tail and ears Hee-chan" He said, kissing Heero's nose.

"I was born a cat demon..." Heero lifted an eyebrow and let out a purr.

Duo smirked. "So I still have a pet kitty then." Duo said pulling himself down and Heero down on top of him. He looked at Heero. "Do you think that book will hint at how to break my curse?" Duo asked.

"It might." Heero purred and pulled at Duo's shirt. "Later"


	6. Chapter 6

-1Part 6: lemon

Duo smiled and helped Heero remove his shirt. "So no more little kitty Wing, huh?" Duo asked playfully. reaching up to kiss Heero's collar bone.

"I can change at will now" Heero purred and licked at one of Duo's nipples.

Duo moaned. "Really?" He grunted out. "That's...cool...mmmmm."

Heero worked on Duo's pants as his kisses traveled south. He lapped at his navel and nibbled at the flesh.

Duo moaned a few memories flooding his head. his back arching slightly. "Heero..." He moaned out.

Heero gave up and ripped the black fabric away from Duo's legs leaving him bare beneath Heero.

"Mmmmm" Heero licked his lips and nibbled on Duo's pelvis before he took him full into his mouth.

Duo gasped his eyes searching around the room as more memories flooded his head along with the pleasure from Heero's mouth. He felt his back shift slightly and moaned deeper, unable to control his own limbs.

"can I take you?" Heero leaned up and whispered into Duo's ear.

Duo nodded his eyes giving of a slight glow, his hands tangled in the sheets. "Please." He managed to get out.

Heero lifted Duo's hips and prepared him until he was stretched enough. "I love you." Heero purred as he pushed into him and found a pleasurable rhythm.

Duo cried out in pleasure, then closed his eyes tightly as a pain shot up his back. He clutched the sheets. "Heero." He said though it came out a moan. He screamed out as one wing ripped from his back, blood pooling on the bed beneath him. He bit his lip until it bleed to keep from screaming.

"Duo?" Heero stopped feeling very worried.

He grabbed a sheet and tried to stop the blood.

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero as his second wing ripped from his back with a sickening rip and rested on the bed. Duo went limp eye's closed breath heavy

"DUO!!" Heero screamed and lightly shook Duo.

Duo opened one eye to look at Heero. He smiled weekly. "Remind me to kill Wufei."

Heero held Duo tight against him.

Duo tried to move his wings. "I forgot how heavy these are." Duo said quietly. "I would have never guessed that making love would have broke the spell. I mean how many life times have I lived?" Duo said, sounding tired.

"Sleep Duo" Heero said as he lifted Duo and removed the bloody bedding with one hand.

"You sleep. I want to stay awake and..." Duo's eyes drifted.

"Sleep" Heero repeated and pulled out a spare blanket. He laid with Duo on his stomach and his hand in Duo's hair.

"Hmmm 'k." Duo said cuddling up to Heero and drifting off to sleep his wings folding up around them both.

Heero purred sending the gentle vibrations through his chest.

The phone rang the next morning. "The phone should die." Duo mumbled shifting in Heero's arms.

"Hai" Heero growled at the stupid thing. it rang again defiantly and Duo reached over to pick it up, not even moving away from Heero. "What?" He mumbled.

"How are things?" came Quatre's voice.

"hmmm...perfect, Quatre, how is sand rock doing. I've missed you guys, and tell Wufei he's going to die."

"Hu?" Quatre froze in shock.

"Hang up..." Quatre could hear Heero's sleepy monotone.

"Duo?" Quatre asked confused. "What's going on?"

"Curse-less lives." Duo said and hung up the phone.

"I can live with that" Heero smirked and pulled Duo into a kiss.

end 


End file.
